The present invention generally appertains to improvements in stoves, and more particularly to adapters for wood burning stoves or stoves that burn other fuels wherein the adapter is constructed to receive a pipe or duct to be vented through a full masonry chimney so that there can be achieved a direct connection of the pipe from the stove through a chimney into the cap on top of the chimney.